Life of the Uchiha Siblings
by Female Itachi
Summary: 7/15/11 - Under construction/Hiatus


_**Uchiha Siblings**_

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

_Chapter 1: Siblings_

_**Itachi P.O.V.:**_

For the past four years I've been the center of attention of the clan. They all expect me to be a perfect shinobi and head leaded of the Uchiha Clan when I grow up. Why can't they see training me at the age of four is too much for me? I'm always trying my best to please them so they don't think I'm a disgrace to the clan, but maybe I won't have to be the entire center of attention anymore, because today is the day I'm getting to meet my first sibling, who is also my imouto; Sakura. I just hope that Sakura will be able to have a normal childhood… unlike me.

My father and I are sitting in the operation room in the Konoha hospital waiting to see the new addition of the Uchiha Clan. After a few minutes of waiting, a nurse came out and told us we could go in and see my imouto and okasama. Otosama apparently didn't have enough patients, so he just pushed the nurse aside rather roughly and stepped into the room. Although, what we both saw made us flabbergasted... my imouto has _PINK _hair and _EMERALD GREEN eyes. _'Yep, otosama is going to be pissed about this. And how did she get pink hair? Poor, poor Sakura, otosama hasn't even officially met you yet and he's already going to be a butt.' I thought. I'm really grateful that otosama can't hear my thoughts about him.

When both otosama and I sat down in the uncomfortable chairs, otosama start to stare at Sakura as if she is some kind of thing not even worth his precious time. I wonder if her hair is as soft as it looks. Just wanting to touch the pinkness and confirm my hypothesis of the softness. Okasama must have caught me staring at Sakura, because she started to hold out the new born rosette to me. I was surprised at first, but I didn't show. I eyed otosama as if asking for permission. He nodded. I outstretched my arms to take Sakura from okasama's gentle hold. When imouto was in my arms she looked up at me with opened eyes and _smiled_ at me. No one else -besides okasama- has ever smiled at me before. I guess she notice my expression, because she started giggling. I smiled to myself secretly. I had a feeling that Sakura is someone I will get used to very easily.

**Two Years Later**

It seems okasama is giving birth one last time. Everything pretty much happened the same way it did when Sakura was born. It was the same waiting room, pushing the nurse, seeing okasama, stupid uncomfortable chairs, but this time I was six and getting an otouto, and he had normal raven black Uchiha hair. We also brought Sakura along with us, too. It seems that imouto is already fond of otouto. I wonder what his name will be since otosama and okasama didn't have the time to. The new born Uchiha had his eyes open already and was looking at all of us. Then okasama asked a question, "What are we going to name him?" Oh, god. Otosama just shrugged his shoulders, she then turned to me. "What?" I asked. "I don't know what to name him. Don't know any good boy names. Ask Sakura." Okasama looked at me as if I was brain dead. –Sweat drop- I stared blankly at her. Waited a few seconds and… "OK, Fine."

"Sakura dear," Imouto looked at okasama, "do you want to name your otouto?" From the look on my face, you could clearly tell I was amused. Sakura's thinking face + the question + having a gaki name a boy two years younger than her = AWKWARD AMUSMENT. All of a sudden Sakura said, "Sasuke!" Okasama looked like she didn't think Sakura would really suggest a name for our otouto. On the other hand, otosama was shocked –actually no- flabbergasted would be more like, even if he didn't show it. Hn, Uchiha Sasuke… not bad. "I like it… Uchiha Sasuke." Both okasama and otosama seemed like they were considering it. Ha-ha, it was very funny watching Sakura look at them with puppy-dog eyes. And their answer is…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Yes."

Humph, I knew it. They can't even say no to a toddler. That's sad… totally and completely very, very sad indeed.


End file.
